


Sweetness, Light and Silver Spoons

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Eating come, Humiliation, M/M, Milking, Punishment, chastity devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim smirks down at his kneeling sniper.  “Well, that’s why I <i>punish</i> you with it, Sebby.  Doh.  You’re not supposed to <i>enjoy</i> being punished, my love.  And I of course congratulate myself on finding something that you hate <i>quite</i> so much to correct you with; it really is yet another of the little perks of being an utter genius....  But, I digress.  Is Sebby looking forward to his little treat?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness, Light and Silver Spoons

“Come here, Sebby, my darling,” Jim calls from the kitchen, the tone of his voice deceptively sweet and benign.

Sebastian sighs and wanders obediently through to the kitchen, where Jim is lounging against the counter beside the refrigerator. Jim smiles at his sniper, blinking slowly like a cat, his sharp white teeth belying his affability; those of a predator rather than a pet.

“Ah, there you are. Good boy. Now, strip and kneel down, there. Spread your thighs.”

Once Sebastian’s removed his clothes, he kneels in front of Jim as instructed, spreading his legs wide, feeling his cheeks flush with humiliation. 

“Arms behind your back.”

Jim takes in the sight of Sebastian before him, utterly obedient, utterly submissive. He looks magnificent, all hard muscle and sinew and winding scars, a few faded tattoos on his biceps and pectorals. Ah. And there. Sebby's cock cage. The ultimate symbol of his control over his lover. 

Jim simply adores locking Sebby's cock up for days, or even weeks if he's been especially naughty, until he's half mad with frustration, willing to submit to any humiliation just to have it taken off and be allowed to get hard and orgasm. The last time Jim played this little game he had Seb beg and pant and whine like a dog, humping his leg until he came, crying with humiliation and relief, before being made to clean off Jim's trouser leg with his tongue. Mmmm. That was fun.

He taps the detested chastity device locked around Sebby's cock with the toe of one of his gleaming Guccis. “Poor little Sebby. His cock’s all locked up away, and he _hates_ it, doesn’t he?”

When Sebastian glowers mutely up at him, Jim grabs his jaw roughly and yanks his chin up. “ _Doesn’t he_?”

“Yes, Boss. I hate it.”

Jim smirks down at his kneeling sniper. “Well, that’s why I _punish_ you with it, Sebby. Doh. You’re not supposed to _enjoy_ being punished, my love. And I of course congratulate myself on finding something that you hate _quite_ so much to correct you with; it really is yet another of the little perks of being an utter genius.... But, I digress. Is Sebby looking forward to his little treat?”

Sebastian’s heart drops as Jim opens the refrigerator, knowing exactly what his utter bastard of a boss is going to make him do. Jim takes out a small, lidded, sterling silver serving tray, sets it on the counter and removes the lid with a flourish, for all the world a maître d' serving up some exquisite delicacy for an honoured guest. On the tray is a glass containing a white fluid, and a silver spoon.

“Open your mouth, my love,” Jim croons, scooping up a spoonful of the viscous liquid, and depositing it on to Sebastian’s tongue. “Hold it for me, darling. Show me how much you love the little treats I give you.”

Sebastian holds the spoonful obediently on his tongue, trying not to gag at the feeling of the cold, slimy, stuff in his mouth. “Oh, very _good_. Swallow it all down now, love.”

He struggles not to retch as the foul, lumpy liquid slides down his throat, his eyes watering and chest heaving. The first time Jim made him eat a spoonful of his cold, days-old come, he threw up over all Jim’s shoes and a fair part of the kitchen floor, and Jim made him lick up every little bit, before feeding him the rest of the glassful.

“Good boy. What do you say?”

“Thank you, Boss.”

"Shush. No need to be so formal, my love."

"Thank you, Jim."

"You're welcome, Sebby."

Jim feeds him the rest of the glass of come slowly, his pale face lit up with pleasure as his lover retches and gasps over every revolting spoonful. By the time he’s made Sebastian lick out the last, tiny remaining drops from the glass, his cock is tenting the crotch of his trousers at the arousing, _intoxicating_ feeling of control over the larger man kneeling before him. 

“Come along then, Sebby, time to replenish the glass.” Jim clicks his fingers and Sebastian follows him, on his hands and knees, into the bathroom. “You know what to do, darling. Arse up, shoulders down.”

Sebastian kneels as instructed, his chest and the side of his face pressed to the tiled floor and his backside tilted up. Jim taps at his knee with the toe of his shoe and he spreads his thighs wider. “Good boy.”

Jim kneels behind him, running his fingertips over Sebastian’s buttocks and down to the smattering of light hair covering his thighs, before taking his balls and rolling them gently in his hand. Seb gasps in pleasure, his cock twitching frantically in its prison, as Jim continues the torture by running wide, wet swipes of his tongue over Seb’s balls and up to the crease between his buttocks. 

“You are so beautiful, my darling Sebby. Why do you have to be such a naughty boy and make me punish you? You do make it so difficult for me when you're so disobedient, and I thought that I'd trained you so well. Then again, I do _love_ punishing you, so it’s a win/win situation for me, whatever you do, my love. And you are just _so_ adorable when you cry. Are you going to cry for me tonight, pet?”

Sebastian moans in frustration as Jim begins to lube his arsehole up, taking time to stretch him out slowly, occasionally grazing his prostate and making his cock twitch even more. He hears Jim unbuttoning his trousers and then the wet sound of him lubing up his cock, before the blunt tip is nudging against his dripping hole. 

Jim pushes in hard and fucks Seb for all he’s worth, deliberately avoiding his prostate as far as he can. It’s a short, hard, brutal fuck, Jim concentrating only on getting himself off, and before very long he’s coming hard, spurting hotly into Seb’s clenching arsehole, while Seb whimpers as his cock tries yet again to get hard against the metal locked around it.

“Fuck, sweetcheeks, I needed that.” Jim pulls out and grasps Sebastian’s hair, twisting him up and around so that he can clean Jim’s cock with his mouth. Jim makes soft, breathy sighing noises as Seb cleans the sensitive flesh gently with his lips and tongue, then pushes Seb back down to his position on the floor.

Sebastian moans loudly as he feels the toy being pressed into his upturned rear. They acquired the prostate massager originally for their mutual pleasure, but that was before Jim discovered how effective it could be as a punishment tool to use on Seb. 

Once the massager is in place, Jim sets it vibrating against Seb's prostate, reaching around to very deliberately set the glass on the floor, just below his cock. Seb cannot stop himself moaning as his cock begins to stream helplessly into the glass, unable to prevent the massager milking his come, making him ejaculate without being able to orgasm. Jim leaves the massager in until the fluid stops flowing from Seb's cock, by which time Seb is rutting his imprisoned cock against the air, sniffling as his tears of frustration pool on the cold bathroom tiles.

"Quite magnificent, my darling. But what a sniffly, snotty little cherub you are. Never mind, all that moaning has got me quite in the mood again. Won't Daddy's nice thick cock feel good in naughty's Sebby's hole again? Oooh, and I've just thought; once I've finished, you can squat over the glass for a while, love. It'd be a shame to waste any of that tasty come, wouldn't it?"

Sebastian closes his eyes tight and bites down on the back of his hand. If he's a _very_ good boy, he reckons, this time Jim'll only keep him locked up for another week or two.


End file.
